Written in the Stars
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Collection of Soma and Agni fics with various ratings, written for LJ's 5 Prompt's Written in the Stars challenge
1. Chapter 1

Title: Life, Love, and Birthday Celebrations…

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji

Pairing: Soma/Agni

Prompt: Written in the Stars Challenge A7/Nov. Challenge Day #1: it'll keep you energized all day long

Words: 618

Rating: G

Warnings: none

Summary: Soma and Agni talk about life, love, and birthday celebrations…

888

"'It's the perfect time to find true love.' That's what the paper says, Agni," Soma said as he folded the newspaper and set it down. He waited for Agni to put the plate of pancakes in front of him and for his beloved khansama to sit down to his own breakfast, before he started digging in.

"What does it say under your birthday?" Agni asked.

"It said, 'Your bold enthusiasm is catching,'" Soma said between bites. "Miss Elizabeth was right, this is fun and rather addictive, even if doesn't really mean much."

"I don't know," Agni said. He sipped his tea. "I'd say I found my true love."

"You did?" Soma smiled.

"Yes, although, I believe I found him a while ago," Agni said playfully.

"You lucky dog, you!" Soma cried.

Agni chuckled. "I have been most lucky, my prince, since I found you."

"Me too…"

They ate their breakfast in relative silence for several minutes; simply enjoying each other's company. They had been looking after Ciel's London townhouse for a year now, and while they never would be fully Anglicized, Soma had adopted a lot of the phrases he had heard since leaving India, which Agni found rather endearing.

"What else does the paper say?"

"Nothing much, just some sensationalized new accounts, you know a robbery here, a murder there." Soma sipped his tea. "You know, the same old stuff they always print, although, there was a nice article about their rani's daughter's birthday celebration. Didn't Ciel say he went to it?"

Agni nodded and said between bites, "Yes. Unfortunately, you were ill, my prince, and couldn't go."

Soma sighed. "Yeah… Oh well, they'll be other birthdays and besides, I'd much rather celebrate yours, Agni. Seeing as it's next week." He smiled.

"You needn't make a fuss, my prince."

"But I want to, Agni. We can invite Miss Elizabeth, and Miss Paula, and Mister Sebastian and Ciel, and Miss Maid, and Misters Gardener and Chef!"

Agni grinned as his beloved's enthusiasm was rather catching. "You know, I think, I'd like that."

"Then, consider it done! I'll plan the whole thing, Agni! I know Mister Sebastian would make you a cake if I asked… and we can have tea and those little cucumber sandwiches Miss Elizabeth likes…" Soma rambled on as he planned the party.

Agni smiled. The best present he could ever get, besides, Soma's love, was seeing him like this, unselfishly planning the party while taking in account all the guests' preferences. It warmed his heart to see how much Soma had matured in the year since they had left India. His birthday, which actually fell much later in the year, was now observed on the day he met Soma and was "reborn." It was celebrated modestly by just the two of them while living in India and Agni smiled fondly at the memory as he sipped his tea. Listening to his beloved prince prattle on about his plans for the party, Agni thought, _It's good to see you taking an interest in others, my prince… This party is just the thing we needed to alleviate your boredom as it'll keep you energized all day long… _As he finished his pancakes, Agni realized he did not miss the peacock pavilion as much as he thought he would. The townhouse had turned into a much better substitute than he had ever imagined.

"Or we could just spend the day alone, just the two of us…" Soma said softly, pulling his beloved khansama from his reverie.

"I think I would like that more, my prince," he smiled, "just me and my true love."

"Then as you desire, Agni, so shall it be!" Soma said.

"Thank you, my prince…"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dinner for Two

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji

Pairing: Soma/Agni

Prompt: Written in the Stars Challenge B6/Nov. Challenge Day #2: in deep mourning/ also added a bit of the fork dare

Words: 687

Rating: G

Warnings: none

Summary: Soma, while looking Agni, makes dinner …

888

"Try to maintain your health," the advice his horoscope for the day gave him, turned out to be harder than expected for Soma. Spring time in London was just as wet and miserable and damp as the winter monsoons back home in India, and he would no sooner get over one cold, than he or Agni would be laid low by another one. He was as tired of sneezing and wiping his runny nose as Agni was, the two Bengalis taking turns nursing each other back to health. Being sick, meant Ciel and Miss Elizabeth rarely visited the townhouse and Soma found it boring without them.

The only bright spot in the whole miserable affair was that he was turning into a fairly decent cook, thanks to Agni being confined to bed. While he would never be as good as his beloved khansama, his curries were at least edible and he had the feeling that Mister Sebastian would compliment him, if he ever got the chance to sample them. Then again, just having Agni appreciate his efforts, were enough for the prince, who puttered around the kitchen in a frilly apron. Despite a sore head, he was determined to make dinner for the two of them and chicken and potatoes seemed like a good idea as it was simple enough. The raw chicken, as Soma cut it up in bite sized pieces, got more and more disgusting the longer he handled it. Plucking the stupid thing out back in the fine misty drizzle was bad enough, but this was making his stomach do flip-flops. He wondered how Agni did it without gagging. When the last bit was ready, he washed up and set to work peeling potatoes and chopping tomatoes.

It was not long, before Soma was enjoying a cup of tea while he made dinner, the fragrant spices finally penetrating his stuffy nose. The prince inhaled deeply, and closing his eyes, he imagined he was back in Bengal, waiting for Agni to serve him dinner. He sighed softly as he opened them, thinking no one back home would ever believe he was capable of making a cup of tea, let alone an edible meal. He chuckled ruefully as he stirred the rice, thinking how shocked Meena would be to see him like this, before realizing she would never have the chance. She and her husband had been murdered, while walking home from the curry competition, something that still troubled Soma a year later. He wondered if that was because by the time he had found out about it, it seemed rather silly to go into deep mourning over her loss or if he had already known deep in his heart that she was gone for good when she told him off and walked out of his life and back to her waiting English husband's side.

Setting his teacup down, Soma checked to see if their dinner was ready, which it was. Turning off the stove, he walked into the pantry and returned with two bowls and a couple of forks. Filling them up with rice and chicken, he put them on a tray and carried them upstairs to where Agni was dozing in bed.

"Dinner's ready, Agni," Soma said as he entered the room and set the try down on the table next to the room's reading chair.

"It is?" Agni said sleepily. "Thank you, my prince…" He sat up, leaning forward while Soma fluffed up the pillows behind him.

"Yeah… I made chicken and potatoes." Soma went to bring him a bowl of it. He handed it and a fork to his beloved khanasama.

"Thank you…" Agni took a deep breath. "It smells good… I think."

They chuckled as Soma sat down in the chair. Holding the bowl, and picking up his fork, he began to eat. "It's not as good as yours, but it'll do."

"Thank you, my prince, but it's nice and soft and very warm inside." Agni ate another bite. "I like it."

"Thanks, Agni…" They lapsed into silence, broken only by the sounds of the two of them enjoying their dinner…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Friendship Day Preparations

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji

Pairing: Soma/Agni

Prompt: Written in the Stars Challenge C8/Nov. Challenge Day #3: clear the floor & they're swarming / added the dare

Words: 1147

Rating: PG for Soma's swearing

Warnings: none

Summary:

888

Now that summer was here, Soma was looking forward to Lizzie's "Friendship Day" celebration. Last year's picnic was a success and Agni and Sebastian were busy, going over the menu and making preparations for the big day. That left the prince with the job of playing co-host much to Ciel's annoyance.

The young earl found the whole thing rather silly as it was just a glorified picnic on the townhouse's back lawn, but it gave his servants a bit of a holiday in town, even if they were involved in the setup. Lizzie certainly enjoyed it and this year's Japanese theme promised to be interesting. Sebastian did a nice job of turning the gazebo in a tea house and Agni had surprised him by making everyone a kimono to wear too. Granted the fabric looked like it had been destined to increase Soma's wardrobe, but still, it was a nice touch and the prince did not seem to mind at all.

Things were going smoothly too, almost too smoothly, when Agni paused to think about it. Then again, things generally did go well whenever Mister Sebastian was involved, and the Bengali butler put his worries out of his head, confident that his friend could somehow stop the rain from falling or any other disaster from happening as Friendship Day approached. Agni went over his to-do list in his head, mentally checking off the tasks he had completed. Tomorrow was the big day and Miss Elizabeth was due to arrive within the hour along with her lady's maid, Miss Paula.

After reviewing his mental list, all Agni had left to do was help Sebastian clear the floor in the front parlor of the large furniture items, since tonight's menu featured chicken and vegetable tempura, and the idea was they would all eat it Japanese style. That meant everyone would be eating on the floor, something Soma was used to doing, but the others, especially Lizzie, were looking forward to it. He had already brought down the low tables, Ceil had told him he could find in the attic, and they were neatly placed by the fireplace, waiting to be set up as soon as the furniture was moved. The fireplace itself was to be hidden behind the large Chinese screens; Mister Lau had lent them for the occasion.

Soma, who had wandered into the dinning room to take a look at the how nicely the garden was decorated, gazed out the large picture window and frowned. There, by the gazebo turned teahouse, was a large, dark cloud that seemed to move with a life of its own. He could have sworn he heard a soft humming sound too, but he was not sure. At the sound of footsteps behind him, he turned to greet whoever it was who was coming over to him. "Miss Elizabeth, how good it is to see you again!"

"Hello, Prince Soma! It's good to you too!" Lizzie smiled. "It's been what? A year since last Friendship Day…?"

"It feels like, how do you say, 'only yesterday?'"

She giggled in reply, and noticing the cloud by the gazebo, she frowned. "What's that…?"

"I think they're bees and they're swarming too, damn it!" Soma swore at the look of disappointment on her face. "I'm sorry, Miss Elizabeth, I shouldn't swear in front of a lady. Please forgive me?"

Lizzie, who had been standing there, quietly shocked by his outburst, colored prettily at his apology. "Yes… of course I'll forgive you," she said softly. It was not like she had never heard such language, rough talk was common amongst the stable hands, it was just that she had no idea the prince knew such words.

"There must be a hive nearby."

She nodded. "Maybe they'll return to it?"

"I don't think so…" Soma frowned. "I think they leave one hive and go find another one, but I'm not sure." He shrugged. "I know they loved the roses and other flowers in the senior rani's garden back home, but we had servants who were beekeepers that would go into the forest a couple of times a week to gather the honey from the bees for the senior rani and my mother. Every so often they would come back with tales of how the hive would make a giant swarm to find a new place to live"

"Oh…" Lizzie looked out the window. "Well maybe they'll be gone by the time the party is ready to start."

"Hopefully." Soma smiled. "I know! I'll ask Agni about it! Maybe he'll know what to do to get the bees to go live elsewhere!"

"Okay!"

Together, they left the dinning room and went in search of Agni. They found him; a few minutes later, in the kitchen, helping Sebastian prepare refreshments for their afternoon tea. Ciel was also there to find out how the preparations for the Friendship Day were going.

"Agni, we have a problem…" Soma began, wilting a bit when Sebastian looked up at him.

Ciel glared at him, clearly annoyed at the interruption. "What is it, Soma?"

"Ciel," Lizzie began, "There's bees in the back garden. Prince Soma and I saw them swarming by the gazebo."

"Yeah. Is there anything we can do to make them go away, Agni?"

"I don't know if we can do anything about it, my prince. Perhaps they'll leave on their own," Agni said. "All I know is you don't want to bother that many bees or you'll get stung. You remember what happened to Gupta when he foolishly tried shooing away the bees in the crown pavilion so the senior rani could enjoy it."

Soma nodded. The memory was not a pleasant one as the servant had wound up dying, after being stung a couple of times. He turned to Lizzie and said, "Maybe we can eat inside, like a samurai lord and his lady would, Miss Elizabeth. You know, like in that story we read about Japan"

Lizzie, who looked like she was going to cry over having her plans ruined, simply nodded.

Ciel heaved a long suffering sigh. "Don't cry, Lizzie." He turned to his butler. "Sebastian," he commanded.

"Yes, my lord."

"Get rid of the bees."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian, placing a hand over his heart, gave his master a little bow in acknowledgement of his orders.

"Do you need some assistance, Mister Sebastian?" Agni asked.

"I will take care of them tonight," Sebastian said.

When everyone woke up the next day, Sebastian proved to be true to his word and the bees were gone. Lunch was a delightful affair in the "tea house" with everyone having such a good time, that not only was afternoon tea served there, but dinner as well. As the sun began to set and the two butlers lit the paper lanterns, the others sat around tossing out ideas for next year's Friendship Day celebration…


	4. Chapter 4

Title: I Need You

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji

Pairing: Soma/Agni

Prompt: Written in the Stars Challenge D5/Nov. Challenge Day #4: I'm so lonely I could cry

Words: 530

Rating: G

Warnings: none

Summary: Soma, feeling lonely and missing Agni's company, finds the solution to his problem by helping him with his work…

888

"There are elements of your life you simply can't change right now," Soma read in the paper's horoscope section. He sighed softly and set the paper down on the table next to the reading chair he was sitting in and got up. _I'm so lonely I could cry… _he thought miserably as he made his way over to the window seat and sat down to watch the world go by. _It's like being back home in India without the nice weather… And this time it's Agni who's rejecting me, instead of Meena…_ A single tear rolled down his cheek as he stared forlornly out the window in the townhouse's front parlor.

Agni headed downstairs, carrying a basket of dirty laundry, when he spotted Soma, sitting in the window seat. He stood in the entranceway to the front parlor and sighed. _I'm sorry, my prince, but I'm terribly busy looking after the townhouse. There's a lot of extra work to do now that Master Ciel and Mister Sebastian have left…I wish I could pay attention to you and help alleviate your boredom, but I can't, for if I do, I never get anything done… Please bear with me, my prince…_

"My prince, is there anything I can get you, before I start on the laundry?"

Soma shrugged in reply.

"My prince?"

"No, Agni…" Soma said softly. "I'll be fine, really I will…"

"My prince, I'm sorry, I can't spend time with you."

Soma turned around in the window seat to face him. "You're always busy, Agni."

"That's because there's always more work for me once Master Ciel and Mister Sebastian leave. Plus it looks like a lot more than it is, my prince, simply because I don't have Mister Sebastian to help me."

"Oh…" Soma briefly thought it over. "Agni?"

"Yes, my prince?"

"Do you want me to help you?"

Agni smiled. "It's alright, my prince."

"No it's not. I miss you and I was thinking that if I helped you, I could be with you. I know it's selfish, Agni, but it's good for us both, no?"

Agni smiled. "It is, my prince, but a part of me wants to be selfish too and accept your help."

"I see…" Soma smiled as well. "So shall we be selfish together?"

"Yes, my prince," Agni said as they left the front parlor. Agni stopped to pick up the basket of laundry, before they continued on their way.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"The paper was wrong this morning," Soma said.

"It was?"

"Yes. It said something about not being able to change certain elements in my life right now. But they have changed. I'm not lonely any more and I'm helping you and I can be with you while I help, which is something I wanted…" the prince trailed off softly. "Being with you that is and I suppose helping you… it is a lot of work for one person… and ummm…"

"Say no more, my prince. Your help is most appreciated and your company is always welcome."

"Agni…" Soma felt his cheeks heating up.

"It's true, my prince."

"Yeah?"

"Very much so." Agni smiled as they set to work doing the laundry…


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Spark of Romance  
>Fandom: Kuroshitsuji<br>Characters: Soma and Agni  
>Author: kira<br>Words: 300  
>Rating: G<br>Summary: Soma knows just how much Agni loves him…  
>Warnings: none<br>Author's note: Written for LJ's Fanfic Bakeoff & 5 Prompt's Written in the stars challenge E14/Nov. Challenge Day #6: I got a little carried away

888

A spark of romance is almost a given when I'm with you, Agni. Ever since that first kiss you stole from me back home in India, in our special place, you have done your best to romance me as much as possible. Unfortunately, and rather stupidly I might add, I got a little carried away in my desire for Meena, which led to us living here far from home, but you have been good about making me feel special and loved and wanted. Even when we were parted, and I thought you had abandoned me, you still showed your love in the same quiet way you do now.

So whereas the others see you as simply my devoted khansama, I see clearly the love you have for me as it mirrors my love for you. There is no need for fancy words that might get lost in translation as we know each other's hearts as if they were our own. A look, an innocent touch, a special dessert made especially for me, all speak volumes, the way our kisses do when we are alone in the townhouse.

I treasure those moments as much as I treasure the memories of our time together in the peacock pavilion. Moments of friendship that gradually blossomed into love. And I no longer miss India, because home is now wherever you are, my beloved Agni. I know you feel the same, for I can see it in your eyes when you smile at me as you pour my tea.

At night when you light some incense and whisper sweet words of love in my ear and we share kama, I find I'm glad we are here, where there is only us and no one else. Where romance lives despite the strangeness of our new home…


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Breakfast and Romance  
>Fandom: Kuroshitsuji<br>Characters: Soma and Agni  
>Author: kira<br>Words: 413  
>Rating: G<br>Summary: Soma and Agni have breakfast…  
>Warnings: none<br>Author's note: Written for Written in the Stars Challenge F14/Nov. challenge Day #9: Do it for love/Dare: Spider crawling across a character's hand & their reaction

888

"The paper said, 'This is only a preview of the truly romantic gifts coming,' Agni," Soma said as he put down the newspaper. Smiling impishly, he added, "It looks more like breakfast to me."

Agni chuckled. "You are correct in saying it's breakfast, my prince." He smiled as he set the plate in front of Soma. "However, I do do it for love."

"I know, and I love that you take care of me so well, Agni, but is there anything I can do for you?" Soma shoveled in a forkful of his pancakes. "Besides, loving you…" he added shyly.

"That, my prince is a gift beyond price." Agni smiled and poured his beloved a cup of tea and sat down.

Changing the subject, Soma said, "Would you like some of my pancakes, Agni?"

"No thank you, my prince. I ate when I got up this morning."

"Oh…" Soma set his fork down. His eyes went wide when he noticed a spider crawling on his beloved khansama's hand. "Agni…"

"Yes, my prince?"

The prince gestured towards Agni's hand. "There's a spider on you."

Agni looked down at his hands. "Well, so there is."

"But…" He shuddered, thinking about the few days they had spent at the Trancy manor and all the spiders there. "I don't know, they're creepy and remind me of that place…"

"I know, but it's still a life, my prince," Agni said. "I'll take her outside and let her go."

"Okay, Agni." Soma finished eating his breakfast, while Agni got up and went outside for a few minutes.

He returned a few minutes later. "She's gone now, my prince."

"Thank you, Agni." Soma smiled. "If I think of that as a preview of some upcoming romantic gifts…"

Agni laughed. "I promise to make your favorite curry for dinner and your second favorite for lunch."

"You really do love me!"

"Of course I do, my prince. Was there any doubt?

"No…"

"Good. Now would you like me to make you some more pancakes?"

"No, that's okay, Agni. Can I help you with anything?"

Agni thought it over. "There's nothing to be done, except clean up your breakfast dishes, which wouldn't take me all that long to do and then I need to go to the market. Would you like to help me with that?"

"Can I?"

"Of course you can, my prince."

"Good! Then let's hurry up! I believe the market is full of romantic gifts," Soma teased.

Agni laughed. "Indeed..."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Knocking Some Sense In  
>Fandom: Kuroshitsuji<br>Characters: Soma and Agni  
>Author: kira<br>Words 329  
>Rating: G<br>Summary: Soma knocks his head…  
>Warnings: none<br>Author's note: Written for Written in the Stars Challenge G8/Nov. challenge Day # 20: it hurts so much I can't think straight

888

"OUCH!" Soma cried as he clasped his hands around his head. "It hurts so much I can't think straight!"

"Sssh… my prince, let me have a look at it," Agni said softly as he gently pried Soma's hands off his head. He smiled as he felt around on top of his beloved's head.

"AGNI!"

"Sorry, my prince, but you've got a nasty bump there."

Soma's grimace turned into a wry grin. "Mister Sebastian would say I've hopefully knocked some sense in there, no?"

Agni chuckled despite his concern over Soma's injury. "I believe he would, yes." Taking a wet dish cloth, he put it over the bump. "It's good to see that you'll be okay, my prince." He took Soma's hand and placed it over the towel to hold it in place, while he made him a cup of tea.

"Yeah?" Soma said. He watched his beloved khansama putter around the kitchen while the kettle sat on the stove waiting to boil. He felt guilty as he watched Agni sweep up the china that he broke when he knocked his head on an open cabinet door and dropped them. "Do you want me to do that, Agni?"

"It's alright, my prince." He straightened up after dumping the pieces in the dustbin. "From what Mister Sebastian said last time they were here, Master Ciel wasn't very fond of that pattern and that's why it was here." Agni grinned. "But that doesn't mean you can go around breaking the rest of it," he teased as he poured some hot water into the teapot, letting the tea leaves steep.

"Agni!"

"Yes, my prince?"

"As long as you promise not to leave any cabinets open…" Soma started.

"You promise not to beak any more china," Agni finished as they laughed. "Agreed, my prince."

"Good, now is my tea ready? My head hurts."

"Here, you go, my prince." Agni handed him a cup of tea.

"Thanks, Agni." Soma sipped it.

"You're welcome, my prince…"


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Love Needs No Words To Express It…  
>Fandom: Kuroshitsuji<br>Characters: Soma and Agni  
>Author: kira<br>Words: 300  
>Rating: G<br>Summary: Soma and Agni don't need words to express their feelings for each other…  
>Warnings: none<br>Author's note: Written for Written in the Stars Challenge H10/Nov. challenge Day# 14: picture of some daises on a tablecloth & the Dare: Smiling without words

888

_You won't have to lift a finger to find love - it will find you… _Soma's horoscope in the newspaper said. Looking over at Agni, the young prince realized that was certainly true, and had been for quite some time now. His beloved khansama had gone out to the back garden just now and had cut a few of Soma's favorite flowers to bring inside to brighten his day. When he saw the daisies lying on the table, their soft pinky-white petals complimenting the tablecloth's faded gingham, the prince laid this newspaper on the table and reached out to lightly touch the pretty blossoms.

Agni quickly arranged the flowers in a tiny cut-crystal vase. When he was finished, he looked up at Soma, who had been watching him. Catching his beloved prince's eye, he smiled. Soma smiled shyly back at him, but the longer Agni held his gaze with his own, the broader the prince's became, until he broke out into a heart-stopping smile that lit up his green-gold eyes. Agni gave him one of his own and he thought Soma looked so cute the way his cheeks heated up in response.

Soma shyly smiled as he looked away and back. He nodded his thanks, when Agni refilled his teacup. Picking it up, he sipped it, the warmth feeling good inside as it chased away the remains of his summer cold. The shortbread biscuits, another favorite of his, were just the thing to go with it and he smiled again when Agni silently placed a small plate in front of him. Soma helped himself to the buttery treats as he sat back in the wingchair and watched as his beloved khansama puttered around the parlor secure in the knowledge that their love for each needed no words to express it…


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Happiness  
>Fandom: Kuroshitsuji<br>Characters: Soma and Agni  
>Author: kira<br>Words: 401  
>Rating: PG 13<br>Summary: Soma and Agni talk about Meena and hers as well as Agni's happiness… (Takes place at the end of the curry arc)  
>Warnings: none<br>Author's note: Written for Written in the Stars Challenge I10: Your inner reality won't always match what is going on in the outer reality

888

"She never really loved me, did she Agni?" Soma said sadly as Agni helped him get dressed for bed.

"I'm sorry, my prince."

"It's okay, Agni… I just can't believe she pretended to for all those years…" Soma walked over to the bed.

"She did what she had to, my prince. I'm just sorry we had to disillusion you in such a way…" Agni moved to turn down Soma's bed.

Soma shrugged. "Yeah… Anyway, that stupid Englishman make her happy?" He crawled into bed.

Agni frowned as he drew the blankets up; tucking his beloved prince in like the little child he was at heart. He sighed softly. "I believe so…" he finally said as he smoothed the quilt and moved to blow out the candle.

"But…?"

"But I also don't think she was happy as she thought she'd be in this lifetime, my prince. Meena's soul seemed restless like it was rushing too fast to find a happiness that was always just out of reach." Agni shrugged. "I can't explain it other than I don't think she would ever truly be happy in this lifetime. I'm sorry, my prince. I know you want her to be happy and it's a wonderful thing that you do, but…"

Soma sighed. "Are you happy, Agni?"

"Very much so, my prince." He smiled. "I have a new life and a new name and…"

"What?"

"I have you." Agni blew out the candle.

"Agni…?"

"Yes, my prince?"

"Stay with me tonight. Please…?"

"But-"

"I don't care what they think. I need you…" _And I want you by my side…_

Agni nodded. "Okay, my prince. I don't think they'll mind or even notice one night." He took off his shoes and picking them up, he walked over to the room's wing chair. After setting them down on the floor next to the chair, Agni removed his sash and unbuttoned his sherwani. Folding them neatly, he left them on the chair and his turban soon followed. Dressed in his kurta and churidars, Agni crawled into bed with Soma.

Soma, feeling needy, snuggled up next to him. Putting an arm around his beloved khansama, he murmured softly, "Thanks, Agni…"

"You're welcome, my prince," he said softly. "Now close your eyes and don't worry about it and sleep…" Agni held him close.

Sighing softly, and exhausted by recent events concerning the curry competition, Soma soon drifted off to sleep…


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Tough Love, Tender Love  
>Fandom: Kuroshitsuji<br>Characters: Soma and Agni  
>Author: kira<br>Words: 1426  
>Rating: M<br>Summary: Agni amuses Soma…  
>Warnings: none<br>Author's note: Written for Written in the Stars Challenge J9/Nov. challenge Day# 25: all I ever think about is you (used in the broadest of senses)

888

"I'm sorry, my prince, but the answer is 'no,'" Agni said firmly. "You just got over a cold, do you want another one? And don't give me that look."

Soma pouted. He toyed with the idea of commanding his beloved khansama to let him go outside and play in the townhouse's snow filled back garden, but he knew he was right. Still, he wanted to go in the worst way, conveniently forgetting the fact that was how he had got sick in the first place. "I promise not to throw any snowballs at you," the prince wheedled.

"No, my prince."

"Please…?"

"No, and that's it," Agni said as he felt a brief moment of sympathy for Meena, who had spent seventeen years looking after Soma and dealing with his whims. But the prince needed tough love on occasion, and this was one of those times when he needed it the most. Agni's frown melted in a warm smile.

"What?" Soma said, his curiosity piqued by his beloved's complete turnaround in demeanor.

"I know how I can amuse you," Agni replied, his voice taking on a hint of huskiness.

"Yeah?"

Agni nodded. "Have you've forgotten all those long afternoons during monsoon season when you were bored and tired of being stuck inside this palace?" He smiled.

"No… but on the odd chance that I have, do you think you could help me remember, Agni?"

"It would be my pleasure, my prince."

Soma laughed. "Then what are we waiting for?"

"Nothing that I know of, my prince," Agni said. "Come; let's go upstairs where it's warmer. I'll light a fire in the fireplace in your room if we need it."

"Okay." And with that, Soma hurried upstairs towards his room.

Agni followed more sedately behind him. He found the prince sprawled across his bed, waiting for him. Agni chuckled softly as he walked over to the room's fireplace. He quickly got a small wood fire burning, adding just enough coal to heat Soma's room for the rest of the afternoon. "My prince, let me go wash up as I've got coal dust on my hands." Agni held up his blackened palms.

"Remember when got pelted with all those pretty colors during Holi?"

Agni nodded.

"That was fun… a pity the English don't have a fun holiday like that…" Soma sighed.

"Yes… but their Christmas is fun, or at least you and young Master Ciel had fun."

"Yes! We certainly did, even if he did yell at me for breaking a tree ornament," Soma said sheepishly.

Agni chuckled. "True, but he did thank you for finding a better replacement."

"Yeah…" Soma sighed. Putting on an imperial air, he added, "Now quite fooling around, Agni and go wash up!" He softened his command by laughing.

"Yes, my prince." Agni hurried from the room, only to return a few minutes later with clean hands.

Soma sat up and patting the bed next to him, he motioned for Agni to come next to him. "You want to share kama, Agni…?" he shyly asked.

"If that what, my prince, desires, so shall it be…"

"It is..." Soma leaned towards him for a kiss.

Agni, cupping his beloved prince's cheek, deepened it. The lines between master and servant blurred just as much in the townhouse as it had back home in India, whenever they could steal a moment without the watchful eyes and wagging tongues in the palace finding out. Only now it was much easier, as Ciel only came into town when he had to, which left the pair of Indians alone for much of the year. That suited the two of them just fine as it gave them the opportunity to deepen their relationship without worrying about hiding it, although, Agni had the feeling his friend Mister Sebastian knew more about them than he let on.

Breaking the kiss, Soma began to unbutton his beloved khansama's sherwani, after loosening the sash at his waist. He opened it, revealing Agni's soft cotton kurta. Placing his hands on Agni's chest, he moved them upwards over the thin cotton fabric towards his shoulders, slipping the sherwani off.

Agni chuckled, a deep rumbling his chest and throat. His beloved was eagerly undressing him and he found he liked it. To make things easier for Soma, Agni stood up and kicked off his shoes, before sliding his churidars down past his hips and pulling them off. He stroked his rapidly hardening cock, while he watched his beloved prince quickly undressed himself.

Naked, they both crawled back into bed, their clothes dumped unceremonially onto the floor. Soma lay as Agni blanketed him, covering his face with little kisses until the prince laughed. Agni paused to look his beloved in the eye. They needed no words between them, friendship having long ago turned to love.

Soma reached up, gently caressing Agni's cheek. Agni made him feel loved and cherished, and though their relationship was taboo, he no longer cared. They simply had each other for there were no Indian girls of suitable caste to be found in London, or more specifically the East End. Going back to India also was out of the question, aside from the fact that he had a job as governor of the townhouse, Soma knew in his heart there was no bride waiting at home for him. Besides, he had come to the conclusion that he really did not want to give up Agni in favor of some girl he had never met before if were lucky enough to find himself getting married after all. No, spending an idle winter's afternoon in a long list of similar afternoons in bed with his beloved khansama was what he really wanted out of life and he wondered if Agni had always known that.

Agni, intent on giving the utmost pleasure to his beloved prince, went lower, trailing a line of butterfly soft kisses across Soma's jaw line and down his throat. His happiness was a priority and Agni always did his best when pleasuring him. Experience taught him that Soma preferred to lie back against him while Agni stroked his cock and idly played with his nipples and also that the prince loved it whenever trailed a line of kisses down his torso before pleasuring orally. That was exactly what Agni was doing now, except he had paused to tease Soma, by licking his navel. He knew the prince found it ticklish, but he also wanted to prolong his pleasure by distracting him. It worked as it always did, so that by the time Agni had moved to nestle between Soma's legs, the prince's lust had cooled a bit.

Soma moaned softly when Agni engulfed his cock in his mouth. His beloved was very skilled with his tongue and it was not long before Soma was hard again. Closing his eyes, the prince focused on the pleasurable sensation that ran down his spine to pool deep within his cock. Each and every time Soma felt himself rushing towards his completion, Agni would bring him back only to push him a little farther over the edge. It was just frustrating enough to be enjoyable and Soma knew that when he finally gave into it, it would be well worth it in terms of pleasure. So he fisted the sheets, lifting his hips and he tried holding back, but Agni was too good this time and the prince spewed his hot bitter essence all over the inside of his beloved's mouth.

Agni quickly pulled away and swallowed. He sat back on his heels, and using a mixture of spit and spent fluids as a makeshift lube, he entered Soma. In and out and in and out, he quickly developed a rhythm. He loved taking Soma like a woman and facing him as the emotions that flitted across the prince's face a added to his own pleasure. A few more thrusts and he climaxed, resting his head on Soma's forehead as the waves of pleasure washed over him. He pulled out and lay back against the pillows next to Soma. Reaching for his beloved prince's hand, he took it, bringing it to his lips and kissing his fingers. "We should clean up, my prince."

"I know, Agni… but I don't want to move…"

"Then wait here and I'll get something to clean you up." Agni sat up and got out of bed.

"Agni..?"

"Yes…?"

"Hurry back, I want to lie here with you," Soma said shyly.

"If that is what my prince desires, so shall it be…"

"It is…"


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Romantic Trip  
>Fandom: Kuroshitsuji<br>Characters: Soma and Agni  
>Author: kira<br>Words:547  
>Rating: G<br>Summary: Agni takes Soma on a sleigh ride around the outskirts of London…  
>Warnings: none<br>Author's note: Written for Written in the Stars Challenge K13/Nov. challenge Day # 21: picture of a 2 horse-drawn sleigh

888

_Keep the trip simple and close to home, _Agni read over Soma's shoulder, as he poured a cup of tea for the prince. _Hmmm… that gives me an idea,_ he thought as he set the teacup down. "My prince?"

Soma folded the newspaper and set it down on the breakfast table. "Yes?" He looked over at his beloved khansama.

"Would you like to go on a little trip, nothing fancy, just a sleigh ride in the park?" Agni sat down across from him and sipped his tea.

"I'd love to, Agni!" Soma said as a delighted smile lit up his face. "Miss Elizabeth said they're a lot of fun! Can we go today?"

"Only if I can arrange it, my prince. You've been very good about being cooped up here and I want to thank you for…" he trailed off as he looked for the right word.

"Behaving?" Soma suggested and they laughed. It had been tough stuck inside because of all the snow, but the prince amused himself by helping Agni putter around the townhouse.

"I need to go into town and get a few things and I'll ask around."

"Oh… Can I come with you, Agni? Please..?"

"I'd like that, my prince…"

And that was how they found themselves a few days later, sitting in a sleigh while they toured the countryside just outside of London. Despite the cold, they both were enjoying themselves immensely. It was a simple trip to a place they had been to a few times, while picnicking with Ciel and Lizzie, but the snow had turned the area into a winter wonderland. So was being able to snuggle together for warmth under the eye of the cab driver, who instead of driving a hansom cab, was busy with an old sleigh.

The man found the pair of Indians more amusing than pathetic as he wondered what the gibberish they said meant. Still, they paid well and it was easy enough to ignore the fact that the two men were doing a lousy job of pretending not to snuggle. The younger of the two appeared to be rather simple, and he was feeling a bit charitable due to the season, so he simply ignored them as he would any pair of young lovers. Besides, that stuff they had shared with him that they called curry bread was good.

All too soon, their trip ended. Soma felt as though they had just gotten in the sleigh when they had to get out. "Can we do this again, Agni?"

"I think so, my prince, just as long as there's snow on the ground."

"You lads, want to come again, you come see Ol' Murphy, eh? I'll make sure to take you around real proper."

"Thank you, sir," Agni said as he and Soma brought their hands together like they were praying and gave him a slight bow with their heads.

"Right! See you then!" Murphy cried as he urged the horses into a trot.

"Bye!" Soma said as they watched him go. Turning to his beloved khansama he said, "Thank you, Agni, I really enjoyed that."

"You're welcome my prince," he replied.

The two of them turned and melted into the crowds on the London streets as they headed back to the townhouse…


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Taking Care of You  
>Fandom: Kuroshitsuji<br>Characters: Soma and Agni  
>Author: kira<br>Words: 1014  
>Rating: G<br>Summary: Soma, looks after Agni, who's sick, and amuses him, by telling him a story…  
>Warnings: none<br>Author's note: Written for Written in the Stars Challenge L13/Nov. challenge Day # 28: picture of four little white birds

Author's Note 2: Lord Rama and his wife, Sita are the protagonists in the most famous love story of all time. Lord Soma is the Hindu god of the Moon.

888

"Agni!" Soma cried as took his napkin and tried drying himself off with it. He could not believe that his beloved khansama had spilled ice water all over his lap.

"I'm sorry, my prince!" Agni grabbed the napkin and hastily tried blotting up the water. "Come; let's get you into something dry before you get a cold."

"I don't know if I want your help!" Soma looked at him. He still could not fathom what had gotten into Agni. First he had burned his breakfast, then Agni had burned the chicken curry they had for lunch, and now this. It was like he had taken to heart the words they had read in this morning's newspaper's horoscope about avoiding conflict with one's mate. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect and it left Soma spoiling for a fight.

"Please, I'm very sorry, my prince! I didn't mean to spill all over you!"

"If you didn't mean it, then why'd you do it?" Soma demanded as he pushed away form the table.

"I…" Agni looked at him helplessly. He was not feeling well, not that that was an excuse, but all he wanted to do was crawl back into bed and stay there until he felt better. He sighed softly. "I don't feel well, my prince. To be honest with you, all I want to do is go crawl into bed and go to sleep."

"Oh… I'm sorry I got angry with you, Agni…" Soma's frown melted into a look of concern. "It's alright, let's go upstairs and I'll get changed into dry clothes and you lie down. I'll bring our dinner upstairs and we can eat it there." He smiled. "It'll be like being back home in India! Remember when we used to eat in my room?"

"I do…" Agni smiled as Soma approached him.

Lifting his hand to Agni's face, Soma laid the back of his hand against his beloved khansama's forehead. "You're burning up, Agni!"

"Odd… because I feel rather cold."

"Come! Into bed with you! I'll make you an ice pillow too! Let's go!" Soma got behind Agni and gently pushed him towards the doorway leading out of the dinning room and into the main hallway. "I'll be your nurse and look after you, Agni!"

Agni quickly got the hint, and it was not long before he was dressed in his kurta and churidars and tucked in Soma's bed. He gratefully closed his eyes as his head was beginning to pound. "My prince, please get me some headache powder and a glass of water. "

"Okay, and I'll bring you an ice pillow too for your head." Soma hurried out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. He looked for what he needed and once he found them, he gathered the items onto a tray. Picking it up, he headed back to his room. "Agni…?" he said softly. "I'm back."

Agni struggled to sit up. Taking the proffered glass, he mixed a bit of headache powder into the water, and swirling the glass, mixed it as best he could. "Thank you, my prince." He drank the bitter substance down, and handing the glass back to Soma, he flopped back against the pillows.

"You want me to tell you a story?"

"That would be nice, my prince."

"I will tell you the story my grandfather always used to tell me when I was little."

"Yeah?"

Soma nodded. "There was the princess, who was the most beautiful girl in all of India. So many princes vied for her hand in marriage, and finally her father decided to marry her off to a young prince from a little kingdom in the foothills of the Giri-raj… the home of the gods.

"The other princes were angered by this and the princess' father prayed to Lord Soma to bring his celestial chariot down form the heavens and spirit the couple away to the safety of the prince's kingdom. When he saw how beautiful the princess was, Lord Soma also desired her, but his wives, not wanting a rival for his affections, talked him into letting the young couple remain together with his blessing.

"But the prince, fearing that his happiness with his bride would be short lived, took her up into the mountains, where he built a little palace for her, in much the same way Lord Rama and Sita built a home in the woods where they lived for a while. And they were happy there until the prince got word that his kingdom was under attack and he had to leave her behind, thinking she would safe in the home of the gods."

Agni smiled and finding it hard to stay awake, he quietly drifted off to sleep.

"Any way, while the prince fought a long and hard battle, the beautiful princess was left all alone in her palace. One night, one of Lord Soma's wives heard her crying because she was so lonely. Taking pity on the princess, she took a bit of starlight, and mixing it with a handful of snow, she created four little birds to keep her company." Thankful for the gift, the princess became a special devotee of Lord Soma and became a demigoddess when her husband died protecting her honor. Today she can be seen in the night sky, shining brightly with Lord Soma's wives and all his children, waving to him as he drives his chariot across the night sky."

Soma, having finished his story, looked over at his beloved khansama. Seeing that Agni was a sleep, he drew the blankets up around him. "I'm going to go downstairs, Agni, and tidy up a bit. I'll be back later to check on you," he said softly.

Soma returned an hour later, having eaten and cleaned up the remains of their interrupted dinner. He walked over to where Agni slept, and placed a cool hand on his beloved's forehead. Pleased that Agni's fever had gone down somewhat, Soma crawled into bed with him. Snuggling up behind him, Soma lay there quietly until he drifted off to sleep…


End file.
